Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Yuki Tsunade
Summary: Rin is trapped, his house is a place he hates to return to, school has progressively gotten worse and who is this bastard who thinks he's his brother! Yukio on the other hand has been raised nicely, his dad is often very busy but he strives to achieve his best. And only when he had finally given up on his long lost twin brother a bomb drops. AU BonxRin, ShimaxYukio(or YukioxShima)
1. Chapter 1

Two Sides of the Same Coin

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) no any of its fantastic characters

Warnings: Strong violence, mentions of rape, kidnapping, coarse language, boyxboy/ Boys love/ Yaoi/ Two guys in a relationship\having sex.

Summary: Rin is trapped, his house is a place he hates to return to and will never call home, school has progressively gotten worse and who is this bastard who thinks he's his brother?! ~ Yukio on the other hand has been raised nicely, his dad is often very busy but he strives to achieve his best. Only when he had finally given up on his long lost twin brother a bomb drops and he tries desperately to collect the shards.~ Will you follow the two boys as their opposite lives collide and intertwine, where love is lost and found, and where everything is turned upside down?

Authors Note: Hello beloved readers, both old and new, for those of you who wont know this I actually wrote five different chapters that I have now replaced. The old story is similar in many ways but different as well. I wrote it with less than adequate quality if you ask me and I wanted to improve it so anyway. To my old readers I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy! And to the new comers, dig in :D

Chapter One- Fear Me

_Prologue:_

In the beginning we were complete and utter strangers, the rebel who had an easy temper and the genius who had the best behaviour. Complete opposites who after the first week together were constantly at the others throat.

But as it would seem pain draws people together. So tragedy is like glue.

_Beginning:_

If there was a list of things in this world that I was scared of the thing on the top of it would be my "Uncle" _Amaimon. If I were to_ describe him it would be bizarre, his clothes were similar to that of a jester, and both his hair and eyes were naturally green. The colour of envy he had told me jokingly, and it fit him perfectly once he figured something out he detested it.

He was curious about everything, why plants grew, how food was made, why humans needed air, and various other things. I helped him involuntarily with any of his curiosities, such as how long a person can survive without food, without water, without air, how much pain a person can stand before black out, and various other horrid things. Of course the house I return to daily is the one he owns, he's mostly never there but when he is I'm often forced to "play" with him.

The second thing on my things I'm most scared of list would be my boyfriend Hikaru, a gorgeous blonde creature who should in all rights be on the covers of magazines. But his personality is as rotten as his looks are admirable. He used to be nice, treat me to dinner and take me to movies, typical boyfriend things. But one day we both came back to my place, tragically my Uncle had just returned and the two of them were introduced. After that event things went downhill, Hikaru stopped speaking kindly, and gradually grew more violent. It got to the point that I tried to dump him, to his face of course, I'm not a coward.

But it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

I was in hospital for two whole weeks waiting for my bones to mend. I of course haven't broached the topic since, and he acts as if it never happened.

In any case these two fears of mine happen to be a permanent part of my demented, messed up life. Amaimon has looked after me for as long as I can remember, he told me I had a twin but when he found us he had already passed on. According to him he had saved me, and due to this I owed my life to him and would spend it entertaining him. Of course I have tried to run away from that awful place, but the results were worse than that of my attempted break up with Hikaru, Amaimon had some way of always knowing where to find me no matter how well I hid.

Recently I was enrolled into this fancy ass school "True Cross Academy", the headmaster is apparently the brother of my Uncle, he's just as weird but his vicious side doesn't come out as often and he has never laid a violent hand upon me in the three years I've known him. It's my second last year in this prestige hell hole and I find myself laying on the roof to the abandoned art building, it's the tallest building on campus but due to the "asbestos poisoning" it was vacant, the posh kids all too scared to approach it.

"Oi! Rin-chan~!" Aside from a certain pink haired weirdo I call my friend.

Introduce Renzou Shima, he befriended me the minute I entered the class room on my first day and like a leech hasn't left my side since. Not that I mind, I actually like the guy a lot, he's the only one to know that when I come to school covered in bruises and bandages it wasn't my rebellious side getting the better of me but rather my guardian. He never stops speaking, and often speaks of the guys he shares a room with at an apartment they rent nearby.

The guys name is Ryuji Suguro, and without my knowing I had developed a great interest in him from all the information that was injected into me. And gradually that curiosity turned into something more, I picture him to be tall, and kind of nerdy looking but like a jock at the same time because I've been told he's super smart.

Only thing is I have never met him, he's in a few of my classes apparently but I don't ever see the "smart" looking guy, and somehow whenever he and Shima are speaking I always miss him. Brushing it off I sit up when the door to the roof barges open, Shima carrying a bag of food, not made of course. He buys the stuff I make it tasty. It's the unspoken agreement. Sauntering over with a huge grin on his stupid face Shima takes a seat next to me and hands me the bag. Grabbing the ingredients I listen to him babble about biology and how they had been discussing semen and other "gross" topics. Snickering I butter the toppings on the bread and ask.

"What are your plans for this weekend? Amaimon is out of town and I can come to your place if you want." Shima nods instantly, his eyes lighting up with ideas that he forgets to mention when I finish making the first sandwich. The food is in his mouth a split second later and I pick up my own, nibbling on it as I wait for his reply. However Shima isn't one to rush with food, most of the time, he's demolished half the sandwich already but now I can tell he's savouring it, picking out flavours he likes and thinking about what to buy next time. Swallowing he leans back and lowers the hand with the snack in it.

"Sure, Bon's going to his friend Yukio's place. I just met the guy today, you know the infamous 'Okumura' guy? Well anyway he's totally cute. Got an aura like a nerd and even wears glasses but when he'd around Bon he can be super feisty." He rants, noticing that Shima has picked up a new obsession I tune out not really caring about the famous nerd of the school, the guy is good at absolutely everything, the best actually. Yet I can be proud to say that he has never beaten any of my records in sports and as far as I know he doesn't have hospitalities as one of his classes.

Looking at Shima I smile, hoping that this relationship works out for him. He's the type who falls fast and hard, so when he approaches his crush he often overlooks the minor things. I remember his latest girlfriend actually dared to use him for his money, if she was a guy I would have bashed her. But another reason I like the rosette is because he doesn't discriminate guy or girl if he likes them that's that. And because of this he accepts my preference wholeheartedly. "Anyway, you on to jam tonight? Your drum kit is still safe and sound and my guitar is perfectly tuned."

I laugh at his sudden change of topic and nod, I brought a drum kit not long back when I received some money off Amaimon for some random reason, but hey I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. In any case I kept it at Shima's so it wouldn't be trashed, and we have formed our own little band, I can sing and play drums and even though he's a good singer as well he prefers to do backup vocals. After finishing my food I lay back on the roof and stare aimlessly at the clouds, bidding Shima good-bye as he claims he has to get to some math class so he can let Bon know he's having a friend over. The sky is a dark grey, the wind whipping around the rooftop promising rain as the clouds pass by quickly above.

Sighing I let my weary eyes slide closed, letting the biting wind wash over me and time pass me by.

[{}]

_Don't wanna be an American idiot_

_Don't want a nation to jog the new media_

_And get you with the sound of hysteria_

_The subliminal mind fuck America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the idiot nation_

_Everything is meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones meant to follow_

I stop drumming when I hear Shima stop strumming, turning to him I raise a curious brow to which he only shushes me. With silence now filling the room I listen intently for the sound that caught the rosettes interest. And when I hear the cheerful tune my entire demeanour changes, jumping up from my chair I dash to my bag and pull out my phone, getting to it just too late. The screen displays a menacing "Five missed calls from Amaimon" and I feel my stomach drop.

It was Saturday and Bon was scheduled to come back soon so I was planning to go home before he did to avoid meeting him so I don't embarrass myself. But this just makes me that much more eager to get going.

Why would he be calling? What is he going to do because I didn't answer? Should I take pain killers before heading back to the house? I feel my breathing come out in pants but I can't even it out, I had gone a full two weeks without a beating, and honestly fuck that shit I don't want to go back to the one I know is waiting.

The feel of Shima's hand of my shoulder has me flinching so bad that he jumps away, a concerned look is printed all over his face and I know he realises what's happening. I open my mouth desperate for some help on what I should do, my mind refusing to piece back together but just as I'm about to ask the phone rings again.

I stare at it, listening to the tune, trying to remember how to breathe. How to think, what I should be doing... Using shaky fingers I click the answer button and hold the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I greet trying to keep the shakes out of my voice, I'm screwed, I'm so fucking screwed.

"Rin-chan I came home early because brother has told me some unhappy things, but your not here..?" His whole sentence is a question and I wonder how to answer, I don't want him within a mile of Shima's place not even wanting to think of what he could do to my friend. But I know he already knows where I am.

"Ah.. That's because I'm at a friends Uncle, I'm sorry I wasn't aware you were coming home." I say, my voice calm as I stand and start pacing, zoning out and ignoring Shima so I can focus, I've figured out how to control Amaimon to an extent but it requires intense focus and perfect wording. I cant afford minor distractions.

"Mmm yes I am aware of that Rin, brother told me he's taking my toy away soon so I want to play with it a bit more before he does..." I try to repress the shiver, the happiness of the very thought that the clown might be taking me away from Amaimon savagely suppressed in case its just another mind game my Uncle is playing with me.

"Is that so, would you like me to return then Uncle?" I say curiously and keep all traces of fear out of my voice, his answer is a swift but drawn out yes and I pretend not to hear the scraping of metal on wood in the background. Packing all my things away with rushed ease I sling my bag onto my shoulder turning I smile tightly at Shima, he has some super good hearing, a fact I figured out too late when he overheard my first few phone calls from my Uncle in his presence. He already knows what's going on and tries to persuade me to stay but in the end I leave like I always do.

I refuse to put that idiot in danger just because I don't want to go back to that place. Pulling out my head phones I place them over my ears and turn my music up as loud as I can so I don't have to think about anything. It's a little late and the streets are peaceful, its like the calm before the storm you just know is coming. Ominous yet welcome all the same. Tuning out I try to mentally prepare myself for what is to come, thinking of things I can use to talk my way out of whatever he has planned.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I slip my headphones off, expecting Shima to have followed me. But instead I'm met with the horrifying sight of a drunk Hikaru. His beautiful blonde hair is a mess, sloppy with some foul substance and sticking to his head, his clothes are filthy and tangled and his foul breath is puffing right into my face.

Cringing I try to pull away but he just smiles, grabbing my neck he pushes me into the side of the brick wall of the alley I hadn't even realised I was in. Leaning in close I feel his slimy lips purse against my neck and try not to shiver at both the sensation and the sound of his laugh.

"Fancy seeing you here Rin-chan, I was just heading to your place. Thought we could hang out for a bit, have some _fun_" The last word is accompanied by him biting down at the base of my neck making my breath hitch and a pained whimper escape my throat. I hold back my anger and keep my trembling fists still, I know I'm an excellent fighter, I've been in plenty because of Amaimon's experiments, but he and Hikaru are too strong for me and raising a fist against them is like asking for someone to torture you, its pure insanity. I hold back shivers and sounds as his hands roam, hoping to dear god that he will at least take me home before he does anything.

Yet when I look to the end of the alley I can't help but curse god, sure thanks for the stranger about to witness rape, want to bloody kill another innocent today huh? Well of course I've already given up on there even being a god, if there was I wouldn't suffer the way I have. I try to tell the person now frozen in place to leave with my eyes, my lips kept shut with my tooth that is almost piecing skin.

My attention is distracted however when Hikaru's hand tightens around my throat, cutting off my airway as he licks the bite mark and slowly unbuttons my white shirt. I try to hold onto my consciousness and place my hands lightly on his shoulders, a plea for him to let me breathe as the black splotches grow larger.

But movement catches my eye again and I notice the figure is rushing forward, silently but quickly. I gasp, only succeeding to let more of my air escape, raising my hands I claw at the hand around my throat desperately I try to fight the black seeping into the edges of my vision, knowing when I wake my ass and body will be completely abused and there will most probably be a brutally beaten body right next to me.

"R-r-ru...n"

And finally as the blackness takes me the heavens release the rain they've been holding all day, the second a drop hits my cheek I'm already too far gone.

[{}]

Yuki: End chapter! Okay guys, its a bit different I know but bear with me, be sure to leave reviews on your thoughts please I love them and I can make changes if you want them. Any way I hope to see you all next chapter.

Xx Yuki xX


	2. Heal Me, Conceal Me

Two Sides of the Same Coin

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) no any of its fantastic characters

Warnings: Strong violence, mentions of rape, kidnapping, coarse language, boyxboy/ Boys love/ Yaoi/ Two guys in a relationship\having sex.

Summary: Rin is trapped, his house is a place he hates to return to and will never call home, school has progressively gotten worse and who is this bastard who thinks he's his brother?! ~ Yukio on the other hand has been raised nicely, his dad is often very busy but he strives to achieve his best. Only when he had finally given up on his long lost twin brother a bomb drops and he tries desperately to collect the shards.~ Will you follow the two boys as their opposite lives collide and intertwine, where love is lost and found, and where everything is turned upside down?

Authors Note: Herro again everyone! How are we all? Ahh anyway read on, please leave a review to let me know if you like this or not!

Chapter Two- Heal Me, Conceal Me

I listen to the soft patter of rain on my window as I flick through the pages of a new book I had just brought, the weather suited my mood perfectly as I sat under my covers. A flash of thunder bolts across the sky and my light flickers for a second before settling back down. Bon had left not too long ago and I'm glad I forced my umbrella on him, he had wanted to head and grab some things claiming he'll drop by tomorrow sometime.

"YUKIO!" I flinch at the sudden sound of the loud voice, its shortly accompanied by the sound of clanging wood and I quickly place my book on the nightstand next to the bed. Standing I rush into the kitchen and grab the first aid kit, Bon sounded out of breath and distraught, sincerely hoping he is okay I fling the door open and am met with a completely unexpected sight.

Bon is drenched, from head to toe despite the closed umbrella hanging off his wrist, his clothes are sticking to him as well as his hair that's getting in his eyes. But his face is stretched in worry as he glances from me to the limp body in his arms and back. Stepping out of the way I allow him past and watch as he places the raven on the ground, the teen is covered in cuts and large bruises. His small form is shivering and I can tell Bon is to, rushing to the bathroom I grab two towels and rush back, forcing one on Bon I leave him to take care of himself and move on to take care of the body.

On closer inspection I realise I know the male in front of me, he's the well known rebel Rin Misura. He attends my school but never attends any classes aside from Hospitality and Sports, he's stunningly amazing in both. Yet right now his face is painted with pain, but his shivers are gradually subsiding as I rub the towel over him and rid him of his clothes apart from his boxers. He's usually expressionless so I'm glad that he's unconscious, as bad as it sounds, because it makes it easier to judge his wounds.

"What happened?" I ask, I know Misura-kun shows up to school sometimes covered in bandages, but the marks on his neck and the shape on its base scream something terrible to me.

"I was heading back from your place and I heard a sound come from an alleyway. When I looked down it I saw Misura-kun being held up against the wall by some blonde bastard. This drunkard had his lips all over his neck and was fucking molesting him. I tried to sneak up behind him but he must have heard me because he tightened his grip and Misura-kun was unconscious in seconds." The fury is evident in Bon's voice and I can understand, who would do something like that? "I grabbed him and threw him against the wall but he just rolled past me and started bashing Misura's body, by the time I managed to pull the blonde off and knock him out Misura was already soaked. And he wouldn't wake up so I brought him here." Bon finishes, crouching beside me. He looks really concerned, his clothes are hanging on the chair near the door apart from his pants and his eyes are locked on the pale raven in front of us.

Fidgeting by my side he hands me everything I ask for quickly, handling Misura with such care you'd think he was made of china.

After treating Misura and making sure to add some salve to the finger like bruises on his neck I get Bon to carry him into the guest room. Once I've securely wrapped him under layers of blankets to prevent the flu we both head into my room and take a seat. I wearily watch as Bon sends a message to his friend. After a few seconds he notices my stare and shrugs, worry still evident on his face but not as prominent as before as he places the phone on the desk.

"What is it Yukio." He asks, sounding like he truly could care less, or more like his mind is elsewhere. Sighing I shake my head as I lean back on the bed frame, wondering if I should broach our forbidden zone.

"Well I was just wondering what's going through your head right now. I mean you did just save _Rin Misura-kun_." I say the name with obvious hints at what I'm getting at and receive a heated glare. I mimic his earlier action and shrug, half my mind on monitoring the time and wondering how I should deal with this, should I call the police? An ambulance?

"Drop it Yukio, its bad enough you figured it out, but the guy doesn't even know I exist." Bon mutters as he leans back in my desk chair, laying a hand over his eyes he seems to wallow in both worry and regret, groaning when he phone chimes. Picking the device up he replies to whatever message it was quickly, then looks back at me, sighing I fiddle with my own phone.

"That's your fault, your friend Shima knows him, and you could easily get introduced." I say twisting the phone cord for a little before dropping it, beginning to regret even starting this conversation, because I know exactly what he's going to say next. We've had this argument countless times before.

"Oh and I could introduce you to my friend Renzou but for some reason your fine just watching him like I'm fine with watching Misura-kun." He replies with a sigh to the tone, we both mean no spite, but we both know we have easy solutions to our problems and it bugs me just as much as it does him.

Our crushes aside I still wonder what I should do about Rin the guy is full of mysteries, admired by half the girls at the school for his cool aura but constantly acting uninterested in anything. He's quick to pick a fight but if I'm not mistaken that was a bite mark at the base of his neck, so an ordinary 'fight' was out of the question.

"You think I should call the police?" I ask, flipping my phone open but flicking it shut again when Bon shakes his head. Closing my eyes I wonder how he's staying so calm, if something like this happened to Shima I'd probably get my guns out of Shiro's safe and hunt the bastard down. "Wait till he wakes up so we can talk to him about it."

The second statement snaps me out of my thoughts and I sigh, it's a good thing it's a weekend. Rubbing my eyes I glance to my book but a high musical tune fills the air, I glance at Bon who looks back at me curiously. Standing we search for the source of the noise, following it into the guest room next to mine. Misura-kun has somehow gotten out of all the layers I wrapped him in and is rolling around on the bed as we enter the room, his movements reveal a light inside his pocket, walking over I carefully pull the phone out of his pocket and answer. It's probably his parents worrying about why their son isn't home yet.

"Hello this is Yukio Okumura." I greet politely, I wait for a reply but am met with silence I frown and pull the phone away from my ear to check if I answered on time. Seeing the timer I pull the phone back to my ear just in time to hear a soft and highly monotonous voice on the other end.

"Okumura-kun where is Rin-chan?" Shuffling for a second I wonder how I should answer the question, would Misura-kun be okay with his dad knowing what happened? Probably not, I wouldn't really want to tell anyone if I were him.

"Misura-san my friend found Misura-kun collapsed in an alley way so he's at my place right now, would you like to know our address?" I say keeping my voice polite as I silently worry over not telling the truth. I've never been in a situation where I've had to cover for someone before. My eyes dart over to Bon but his are on Misura as the raven tosses in his bed, small whimpers leaving his lips. When Misura-san stays silent I walk closer and hear the mumbled words painted with fear.

"N-no... –maimon I'm sorr... don't!... N-no!" Frowning at the words I open my mouth about to tell Misura-san what really happened, but I'm cut off as his voice slides over the phone seeming to be tinted with both annoyance and amusement.

"It's Amaimon, and no need to worry Rin-chan will come home soon."

"But Amaimon-san Misura-kun really shouldn't wa-" The sound of the dial tone finally registers and I look at the raven with worry, _maimon _and _Amaimon_ the same guy? Why would he be having a nightmare about his dad? And worse why does his dad expect him to walk home if he just collapsed?!

"Bon wake him up." I say quietly as I crouch, trying to sort out my thoughts. It's like having a piece of candy dangling in front of you yet you haven't figured out how to grab it yet. Sighing I watch as Bon shakes Misura-kun's shoulder and those azure blue eyes slowly blink open. Misura meets my gaze for a few seconds before he sits up in the bed suddenly, his naked torso gleaming with sweat from a forming fever that I hadn't realised till now.

"What are you doing here four-eyes?!" He shouts pointing at me before turning to Bon and flinching so largely that he hits the wall behind him. I try to protest to both the sudden movement and the name, but he's out of the bed in a split second, his phone in his shaking hand as he glances at Bon with a rather embarrassed look on his face. He takes a second to breathe deeply. "Are you okay?" He asks, his voice a lot quieter than before, but his body is still strung up with tension. Bon nods seeming lost and I send him a sympathetic glance not really knowing what to do myself.

Straightening up I raise my hands in a submissive gesture. "Misura-kun your injured its okay if you rest a little longer Amaimon-san just called so he knows your here." I reassure gesturing to the bed, but at the mention of his father Rin goes as stiff as steal, his eyes wide in panic as he looks at his phone again. Looking back at me he bows and bows to Bon as well, the gesture is enough to paralyse me with further confusion as he grabs his wet clothes and pulls them on.

"Thank-you for taking care of me, Okumura-san, Bon-san." He blurts out quickly before dashing out of the room as if Satan's hounds were after him. It takes a moment for me to realise that he really shouldn't leave and when Bon bolts past me I'm quick to follow.

"Wait you idiot! You're injured!" Bon shouts as we reach the front door, but true to his rumoured talent Rin was too fast for the both of us and was already gone. "...Shit!" Bon shouts, he makes a move to follow but I grab his arm. The rain is still pouring and I can hardly see two meters out my door.

"It's pointless, he's long gone and we don't even know which way he went." I say, tugging him inside I shut the door and wander back to my room, my thoughts an utter mess as I try to fully register what just happened.

_Abuse in an alleyway, not just physical but sexual as well,_

_Traumatic mumbling in his sleep about his father,_

_The uncaring attitude of his father;_

"_he'll come home soon"_

_And Misura's sudden and obviously fear induced exit._

Just what is Rin Misura involved in?

[{}]

I walked through the halls of the school silently, the clouds that had been hanging around had decided to pour buckets over the school accompanied by Zeus's thunder and lightning. Sighing I stop in front of two large wooden doors, the wood had been intricately carved and polished to perfection. It depicted a horrid ground covered in disembodied limbs and garbage, a group of people were situated in the centre, climbing all over each other to reach a slim spiders thread. One person was above all the others, climbing the thin wire, he had a look of panic and worry on his face and appeared to be shaking the rope. His face was down cast and as such he couldn't see the slightly breaking thread above him, his movements of panic bringing about demise.

Taking a deep breath I push the doors open and walk calmly into the headmasters office, I don't bother to knock as I have been here a million times before to visit my Uncle Mepheisto. He was a strange adult and usually dressed all in poufy clown clothing, he had strange purple eyes and hair that appeared to be natural but with his personality I wouldn't doubt it if I found out they were fake.

"Oh its Yukio-chan, what were you doing outside the door? Admiring the artwork?" He asks spinning his chair a little from side to side as he sips on a cup of tea. "I like the irony, the man had been climbing the thread out of the pit he lived in, but due to his selfishness he caused his own demise." He adds, a tone of awe in his voice as he gazes past me. Mepheisto seems to have an avid interest in suffering, and I know for a fact that he loves messing with people's heads. Or generally just watching something he planned play out.

Shrugging in answer I take a seat in front of his large desk and lean back, I keep my back straight and adjust my glasses. "What is it you wanted Headmaster?" I ask politely, trying to hold back my distaste towards him, his every movement catching my eye. His ivory eyes roam over me for a second as he hums tunelessly, eventually he spins his chair so the back is facing me.

"I spoke with your father on this matter already, but you will be having a student coming to live with you and Shiro in a few days." He begins, I nod, already knowing he and father are close. "I'm sure you've heard of this student, from what I know he has quite a reputation around this school, his name is Rin Misura." He states excitedly, almost as if he's opening a gift that has been waiting under the tree for weeks. I blink at the statement, trying to process the simple words. It had been two days since I'd last seen the raven and last I heard he was apparently in hospital.

"Well I have... met him. But may I ask why he will be living with me, and how long?" I question, flinching as Mepheisto laughs, its a laugh of superiority and triumph and I can't help the shivers of worry that slide down my spine.

"Well I finally won a battle I've been fighting over the past several years and his guardian has given him to me. As such I'm his new guardian but he can't stay with me so I asked you Father. And as far as I know he'll be staying with you until he moves out" He replies happily, spinning in his chair he stands and grabs an umbrella, opening it he holds it above his head and looks to me with a gleam in his eyes. "Walk with me Yukio." Standing I follow him but as we leave I inform him.

"That's seven years bad luck Headmaster"

"Oh hehehe please don't fret, nothing can bring me down today."

{[]}

Yuki- Alighty chapter two redone! Good good, now please leave a review on your thoughts!

Xx Yuki xX


	3. Lets Have a Movie Night!

Two Sides of the Same Coin

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) no any of its fantastic characters

Warnings: Strong violence, mentions of rape, kidnapping, coarse language, boyxboy/ Boys love/ Yaoi/ Two guys in a relationship\having sex.

Summary: Rin is trapped, his house is a place he hates to return to and will never call home, school has progressively gotten worse and who is this bastard who thinks he's his brother?! ~ Yukio on the other hand has been raised nicely, his dad is often very busy but he strives to achieve his best. Only when he had finally given up on his long lost twin brother a bomb drops and he tries desperately to collect the shards.~ Will you follow the two boys as their opposite lives collide and intertwine, where love is lost and found, and where everything is turned upside down?

Authors Note: Good evening, morning, or afternoon, how are we all? Well I just finished chapter two and I feel like doing another, I tried not to make this one as sappy as my old one due to the review I got on it a while back, not that I don't agree it just helps to have peoples point stuff like that out because I jump from one anime to another and occasionally get personalities confused, sorry! Read on lovelies and do enjoy!

Chapter Three- Lets have a Movie Night!

_Two weeks later_

I sit on the fence as I stare aimlessly at the church in front of me, my headphones deafening me as I try to think of what to do. It's been a full two weeks since I came to this place, Yukio seems fine but our personalities clash way too often resulting in lots of fights. The old man is never really home, a travelling priest that's in charge of other travelling priests, or so I've gathered.

He knows everything and promised not to tell Yukio but the teen is a curios bastard and he sometimes asks subtle questions about this and that, which due to my past I can talk my way out of answering easily. However just because I moved and got rid of one fear doesn't mean I'm completely free.

Hikaru ambushes me regularly but I've stopped holding back, he's lost himself in drugs and alcohol so he's usually easy but he knows this as well and has gathered a group of friends for whenever he comes to find me. And after a fight I find that Yukio is actually a nice guy, he patches me up and reprimands me about how violence is bad every time but I can't help this happy feeling that I get when he cares for me, so I always end up smiling.

In fact that's why I'm on the fence right now, I had just beaten up another group of Hikaru's friends and been patched up again, Yukio has kept a new first aid kit next to the door now out of habit so when I came home he sat me down and got right to it.

"_Why do you keep getting into fights Rin?" He asked with a sigh to his tone as he cleaned the cut on my cheek, I smiled at him only resulting in more pain as I avoided the question._

"_You know you should really become a doctor, you're really nice and smart so I know you'd be able to do it!" I exclaim, giggling when he blushes and shushes me. The rest of the session past quietly but he had a small smile on his face the whole time, a smile that somehow seemed familiar._

Which is why I'm trying to sort out my thoughts, over the past two weeks Yukio has been spending as much time with me as he can, forcing me to do homework, watching movies and even playing a play station I didn't think he would have, and over this time I've been getting flashes of images I just can't connect to anything.

They seem like memories, but they're fuzzy and when I try to think on it the thought just slips further and further away. Sighing I stand on the brick wall and wander around its edges, what to do, what to do, the memories seem to involve Yukio but I don't know why that would be.

Jumping off the wall I head into the church, the spacious hall cleaner then I last saw it due to the other priests coming in and tidying it up for Sunday. I walk up to the front and stand in front of the statue, the setting sun coming through the stained glass windows and painting the room in ethereal colours, placing a hand on the statue I crouch and close my eyes.

_God I don't know whether I believe in you yet or not,_

_ Throughout this life of mine I have been tortured to the point of wanting to quit,_

_ But every time I try to give up you give me something to live for._

_So tell me what is Yukio to me? Have we met before?_

_Will you ever answer me?_

I jerk in shock when someone taps my shoulder, spinning around my headphones fall off and I catch a yellow gaze. It's deep, serious and worried, but in an instant all those emotions are gone as if they were never there in the first place, Shima smiles brightly at me as he waves some movies in my face excitedly, not saying anything and waiting for my reaction. Frowning I try to think of something to say but I give up, what the hell is he doing here? Laughing the rosette grabs my arm and tugs me up before pulling me out of the church and back to the house.

"You forgot Rin–chan, that's mean!" He says childishly with a fake pout on his face as we walk inside. Laughing I remember what he's talking about, me and Yukio had been keeping away from our friends outside school to get to know each other, it mostly resulted in more fights but soon enough Shima started complaining and bugging me to let him come over so he can spend time with his crush.

I had jokingly said only if he would bring Bon and soon enough he had organized an entire movie night for us this weekend without my input. Shaking my head I detach myself form the still rambling Shima and walk over to the kitchen to make popcorn, Bon waves from the couch and I quickly wave back before picking up my pace.

As the popcorn is cooking in the microwave I walk back into the lounge room and lean on the wall as I watch Yukio and Bon whisper to each other as they glance at me. Frowning I open my mouth but am cut of as Shima places his hands over my eyes from behind me. I can feel hi bouncing on the spot as I hear shuffling coming from where Bon and Yukio were.

"We have a surprise for Rin-chan before the movie begins~!" Shima chirps as he nudges me with his leg, I feel someone grab my hand and I follow their lead curiously, surprise? Wondering what it could possibly be I listen as I follow, trying not to trip over my feet I am stopped suddenly and I hear a door open. I hear Shima giggle happily and he suddenly takes his hands off my eyes. "Ta-da~!" He shouts as my eyes look around the strange room.

Its spacious yet compact and has a dark, midnight blue carpet. The room has speakers all around and a small mixing desk in a corner with amps and a proper Yamaha mixing board and equaliser.

It smells like paint and I can tell this room had recently been modified, but the main objects that catch my attention are the drums and mic in the centre of the room. Laughing in surprise I turn to the three happily and am met with Yukio casually leaning on the doorframe, Bon leaning on the door as it rests on the wall and Shima strapping on his guitar.

"How did you guys get this here?" I ask happily as I walk over to my drum kit, the glossy black walls have blue flames on the bottoms, the same as my drum kit and I love how it fits.

"Well it took effort but really we snuck it over when you were at sports carnival two days ago, Shiro-san helped us set it up and even had the room sound proofed for you." Bon says as he walks back from wherever he wandered off to, placing a chair just inside the room as he sits on it gazing at me expectantly.

I fidget slightly with the drumsticks in my hand and glance to Yukio who gives me a 'go on' gesture. Looking over to Shima I raise my brow.

"What should we perform for our lovely audience?" I ask, pushing down the butterflies.

"Hmm, how 'bout 'Bruises and Bitemarks' by Good with Grenades?" He suggests, strumming on his guitar. Nodding my head I take a deep breath and tap out the beginning beat of the song. Letting Shima play the intro for a few seconds before joining in with my kit. Taking a breath I begin the song, Shima backing me up when his part comes along.

_"Two single hearts on fire_

_currently on the wire_

_as inhibitions fade_

_a focused moment made_

_bruises and bite-marks say_

_takes one to bring the pain_

_passion lies in screams of ecstatic dreams!"_

My smooth voice flows out of the speakers as the mic relays it around the room, I keep drumming not missing a beat and relishing the feeling of the others eyes on me, never having had the experience of having an audience before.

_"you're in a place for fear_

_lips are for biting here_

_let's make this moment worth the while_

_let's kill the night and go down in style_

_feel the magic rise_

_we're plotting our demise_

_of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl!"_

I smile brightly as I sync in with the song, fully feeling the beat throughout my body and blending in with the song. Drumming out the break I drop my tone for the next lines and hear Shima join in.

_"You bring the ropes and chains_

_I'll bring the pills and games_

_I can show you pain_

_and make you say my name!"_

Shima stops his back up and I watch him flip his guitar, smirking internally I wonder if he's showing off for Yukio. Deciding to join him I throw my sticks up, letting them twirl before catching them quickly to continue the beat.

_"You will believe my lies_

_that I'm not like other guys_

_that sparkle in my eyes_

_is part of my disguise_

_you're in a place for fear_

_lips are for biting here_

_let's make this moment worth the while_

_let's kill the night and go down in style_

_feel the magic rise_

_we're plotting our demise_

_of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl"_

At the break I laugh happily my arms moving almost on their own as I wink at Bon who laughs as well, Yukio joining in beside him. Smiling wider if possible I turn back to my drums and take another deep breath ready to finish the song.

_"You're in a place for fear_

_lips are for biting here_

_let's make this moment worth the while_

_let's kill the night and go down in style_

_feel the magic rise_

_we're plotting our demise_

_of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl_

_You're in a place for fear_

_lips are for biting here_

_let's make this moment worth the while_

_let's kill the night and go down in style_

_feel the magic rise_

_we're plotting our demise_

_of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl_

_You're in a place for fear_

_lips are for biting here_

_let's make this moment worth the while_

_let's kill the night and go down in style_

_feel the magic rise_

_we're plotting our demise_

_of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl"_

I drum out the finish along with Shima and when it's over I can't help the happy laugh that spills from my mouth. With adrenalin still running through my veins I stand and high five Shima as he takes off his guitar, bowing to our audience I can't seem to squash my smile.

"That was fantastic you guys" Bon compliments as he walks over, although he was speaking to the both of us he's only looking at me and Shima quickly walks over to Yukio to ask for his thoughts. Glancing back at Bon I laugh embarrassedly and rub my head. "You have a great voice Rin, you should do some covers and post them on the internet." Bon adds as we walk back out to the lounge room.

"Ahhhh but if I did that my dangerously high fangirl club would probably increase in numbers and I'll get attacked." I reply laughing, reflecting on my performance I smirk, all in all I think it was awesome, but hey that's just my opinion. I grab the popcorn and add some more ingredients and wander back out to the lounge room as I push down my egocentric thoughts. Shima and Yukio are on two been bags on the left and I hand them one of the bowls, sitting on the three seated couch next to Bon and place the bowl on the free seat between us.

I absolutely love horror movies, the gore, and the violence, just everything. Sitting back I grabbed a handful of pop-corn and watch the people on the screen sit there unaware as a zombie casually strolls through their door, that's another thing I love about horror movies- they get straight to it.

As the zombie got closer I felt my smile grow wider and wider, I ignore Shima's big hand gestures and how he loudly whispers for the family to run. And when the zombie finally gets close enough and latches onto the father's neck I laugh and clap my hands in amusement.

But my laughter dies in my throat as the monster that holds the high place of third of things I fear most appears, the skin coloured creature stumbles onto the screen, blocking the family's exit, its body mangled and twitching with every step it takes. The creature's hands are held up in front of its eyes, blood read claws pointing out of the tips and the fingers splaying out in all directions. Blood shot eyes looking unblinkingly at the family from their position in the creature's palms. And I have been frozen in place, my face neutral as I try to calm the fuck down, internally yelling the hell out of Yukio to assist the effort. He and I had watched a movie called _Labyrinth_ a few days ago with the same creature in it and when I saw it I stood and left the room, not coming back until the scene was over.

So my gaze is instantly directed at him and consequently Shima as well. They're both smirking and glancing at me from the corners of their eyes and I swear I'm going to kill Shima later for telling Yukio I like Bon and Yukio for telling Shima that I'm scared of these creepy monster things.

But it's completely justified! Zombies are cool, werewolves are cool, and these things are demented and absolutely horrifying! They look like humans but they have distinct. Fucking. Differences.

I watch the creature take another shaky step and discretely move closer to Bon, trying not to let the other know how bloody terrified I am but at the same time seeking comfort in his closeness. The creature takes another step, curling its fingers slightly before stretching them out again, it slowly stumbles forward until it reaches a child and it slowly bends its knees, the camera doing a close up on its face as it moves one hand and grabs the kids shoulder bringing the screaming child closer as it bends its head towards her neck. Opening its mouth the monsters pointed teeth shine in the light of the families TV as the thing latches onto the child's neck, the little girls blood curtailing screaming slowly turning to gargling before it dies off completely. I watch as Bon looks at me questioningly, most likely wondering why I was reacting so differently from the zombie attack.

I subtly shuffle closer to Bon now that he has caught me, using the excuse that I want popcorn because he moved it onto his lap. When I'm next to him I take comfort in his arm that hasn't moved from the back of the couch behind me and grab a handful of popcorn to stuff in my mouth so I don't scream.

And OH MY GOD NO! NO! THERES A WHOLE FUCKING GROUP OF THEM AND JUST! FUCK! NO!

ARGH LITTLE GIRL DON'T OPEN THAT!

FUCK JUST RUN!

NO DON'T! GOD! FUCK! SHIT!

FUUUUUCKKK NOW THEY'RE CLIMBING ALL OVER EACH OTHER!

AND!

JUST!

FUCK!

NO MORE!

FUCK!

Throughout the entire movie I keep yelling internally and sending glances at Bon who seems to be absorbed in the stupid film, and I constantly resist the urge to just get up and go to my room because then Shima and Yukio would tease me, and ahh fuck Bon probably would to.

This is the worst, my crush is sitting right next to me and I feel like a total wimp. Looking over at the two reincarnates of Satan I glare when they both smile at me, Shima even making shuffling movements with his hands for me to lean on Bon. Glaring back I purposefully grab another handful of popcorn and move away to my side of the couch. I'm not a freaking pansy as if I would lean on Bon.

Picking at the popcorn slowly I ignore Bon's confused glance and the way he glances at Shima before back to me. But now I'm alone on the other side of the couch and the movie is almost over and I just know the worst bit is coming and just...

"FUCK!" I shout out throwing the popcorn in my hands everywhere when that fucking monster appears right in front of the big ass plasma TV that we're watching the movie on and it's fucking gargling sound comes over the surround sound super loudly before the movie goes to credits. At my reaction Yukio and Shima crack up laughing and Bon snickers, shuffling over to me he pats me on the back.

"You okay, you were shivering throughout the whole movie" He asks, a huge smile on his face. "I picked you to be more of a person who love horror movies." He says conversationally, Shima stands and sits on the couch leg on my other side as his laughter dies down.

"He is, we went to see _The Conjuring_ a few weeks back and he was laughing his ass off throughout the entire thing." He says as he ruffles my hair, swatting his hand away I growl at him but this only makes him start laughing again. Yukio walks behind Shima and places both arms on the rosettes head as he leans on them and I smirk inwardly at Shima's sudden halt in laughter as it seems he tries to push down a blush.

"While Rin might love horror everyone is scared of something and his something just happened to be those monsters." He says teasingly, all three laugh at my expense and I puff my cheeks out childishly, standing I change the movie over to another and take a step back so I can grab the remote to click play, but I'm grabbed and pulled into a warm lap.

Looking around to Bon in shock I watch as he snatches the remote out of my hand and pulls the tab on the side of the seat so I'm sitting between his legs facing the screen. "Just sit here for this movie and I'll protect you." He says jokingly as he ruffles my hair, luckily I'm facing away from him because the action and words make my face burst with heat.

I push it down as I glare at Shima whose chuckling and Yukio who just walks back to his beanie bag, Shima follows quickly, completely unfazed by my death glare. Sighing I give up and lean back in Bon's arms, indulging in my crushes presence and suppressing surprise when he easily wraps his hands around my waist.

I'm happy to say that the next movie held none of those fucking monsters and I was able to laugh at every gore-splattered scene with ease, feeling Bon's chest vibrate as he chuckled behind me.

{[]}

Yuki- Dan dan chapter three everyone! That labyrinth movie I mentioned is either French or Russian, it has subtitles but I swear I love horror and the freaking monster in it freaks the shit out of me. The movie is about a little girl who's mother gets married to a Russian/French general in a time of war, her mother is pregnant and sick and she wanders a labyrinth out the back of the manner/house they're staying in and finds the centre quite easily, there she meets this weird centaur thing that calls her a princess. And yea shit happens eventually she gets her fingers on some chalk and draws a door on her wall, which surprise surprise, opens. It takes her to this hall that leads to a room with a massive table covered in delicious food.

She ignores the food at first and gets this dagger but on her way back she eats a single grape which brings to life the freaky monster I spoke of earlier. In any case I recommend watching this movie so you can understand my fear.

Leave a Review on your thoughts 'kay?

Xx Yuki xX


	4. Take Away My Memories, I Don't Want Them

Two Sides of the Same Coin

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) no any of its fantastic characters

Warnings: Strong violence, mentions of rape, kidnapping, coarse language, boyxboy/ Boys love/ Yaoi/ Two guys in a relationship\having sex.

Summary: Rin is trapped, his house is a place he hates to return to and will never call home, school has progressively gotten worse and who is this bastard who thinks he's his brother?! ~ Yukio on the other hand has been raised nicely, his dad is often very busy but he strives to achieve his best. Only when he had finally given up on his long lost twin brother a bomb drops and he tries desperately to collect the shards.~ Will you follow the two boys as their opposite lives collide and intertwine, where love is lost and found, and where everything is turned upside down?

Authors Note: Hello hello hello and welcome to chapter four, do any of you read these things? Sigh anyway its like eleven pm and I'm still typing away (although i usually stay up till like one in the morning anyway) so please leave a review for my efforts!

Chapter Four- Take Away my Memories, I Don't Want Them

I strolled along the fence of the church once again lost in thought with my fantastic headphones blocking out all noise. Looking up at the sky I allow a small smile to grace my face at the perfect weather, blue skies without a cloud in sight and a cool breeze to keep the heat at bay. Bon and Shima had left earlier because they had some family coming over for the day to check up on them. Sighing I sit on the edge of the fence and relent to the embarrassing memories that have been bugging me all morning.

With how Bon acted does that mean he likes me as well? Was he just being kind, or messing around? Does it mean I can approach him about my feelings now? Ahhh god I just don't know what the fuck to do, jumping off the fence I wander to a park nearby, maybe I'll get lucky and I'll be able to bump into some morons so I can vent some stress.

The road under my bear feet is hot due to the unhidden sun and the heat waves that come off the bitumen can be seen with the naked eye. Looking around I allow one headphone to slide off an ear and glance over to the shady tree with very cosy looking grass underneath it. Walking over I'm deciding where to lay down when I hear a voice shout out from behind me.

"Ahh Rin-chan, no escort today I see." The familiar voice sounds stronger then it was when I last heard it and when I turn around I can see why. It seems Hikaru has ditched the drugs, its only been two days but he's looking much better already, which probably means he's stronger as well. He only has one friend with him so I should be okay considering he's still recovering. I feel a smile spread across my face at the simple thought of being able to bash him like he has so many times to me, I slowly tug the other headphone off my ear and let my headset rest around my neck so I can hear better.

"And you're without your entourage, isn't that a bit risky?" I reply casually, watching with satisfaction as his face scrunches in anger, its better to get him blinded by rage so I can take him down faster. Hikaru levels a heated glare with me and I slip my left foot back a bit, ready for an attack. But I'm shocked when he just huffs and turns around, his friend looking at him as he hesitates before following.

I stare after the blonde in utter shock, my guard destroyed from the bizarre act, but it seems it was meant to do just that. I feel a person grab my arms, twisting them behind my back agonizingly making me whimper in pain. At the sound Hikaru turns around and when his eyes meet mine again there's a demonic smile playing on his lips, turning he and his follower begin to casually walk over to me.

Frowning I try to think of a way to get out of this guys hold, with a quick idea I move my leg behind me swiftly earning myself a satisfying grunt as my captor releases his hold and stumbled backward, his back hitting the tree as his face scrunches up in pain. Turning as soon as I know he's down I dodge past Hikaru as he charges at me, ending up in front of his follower I dodge the brunettes fist and bring mine up to his chin, feeling a crack as my fist collides with bone knocking him out cold.

Feeling a presence behind me I turn just in time to dodge most of Hikaru's attack, but his fist manages to graze my arm and throw me off balance. Quickly rolling on the ground to avoid the next hit I sweep my feet out behind me and trip him over, the larger the person the easier they fall as the saying goes. I quickly grab his left hand and twist it behind his back, relishing the pathetic whimper he releases when I tug it tighter. Grabbing Hikaru's blonde locks I tug his head up slightly and ram it into the ground, our fight having us conveniently on the foot path.

The action stuns him and as much as I want to repeat it I don't want to accidentally kill the guy. Standing I dust myself off and am just about to leave when Hikaru grabs my leg, its a weak hold and I break it easily but it wasn't meant to capture me but rather to gain my attention.

"Amaimon wants to make sure you still remember your lessons about how to be quiet" He says, his voice slightly slurred but the message still manages to get across. I feel my eyes widen in fear and I rush back to the house, when I get back I make a detour for the church knowing the seminar would be over by now I burst inside and slam the doors shut.

Everything is too bright, I can't see clearly and there's a painfully loud ringing in my head. Stumbling forward I feel my knees buckle and my body collapses, my surroundings go from to bright to green, all shades of green. But when I wave my hand in front of my face I can't see it.

And suddenly I'm standing, my body shaking all over as Amaimon appears in front of me, his hair styled into that singular spike and wearing the same joker outfit as when I last saw him.

"_Remember. You're not allowed to forget our time together Rin-chan"_

As he speaks his words echo all around, not coming from just one source. What's happening to me? Blinking I rub my eyes and when I open them again I'm met with the sight of dirty cement ground.

I somehow feel smaller, and my whole body hurts terribly, groaning in pain I try to look around but a pained scream escapes my lips instead when something hard collides solidly with my stomach. Whimpering as I feel my eyes tear I look up, and am greeted with the terrifying sight of a smiling Amaimon, he holds a steal baseball bat in his hand and I'm well aware that its what just hit me in the gut a few seconds ago. I feel my stomach drop as he swings it backwards, my eyes widening in fear.

"_Please, p-please don't…"_ I stutter out, my breath not having fully returned from the previous attack. But my plea falls on deaf ears as Amaimon swings the bat down on my leg forcing me to scream in pure agony. The sickening sound of snapping bone fills the basement and Amaimon laughs, pulling the bat up for another hit. I feel tears spill out of my tightly clenched eyes and a sob brakes out of my lips, my throat feeling raw and my body strung tight as I waited for the next hit. _God no more, please just stop!_

But I remain silent, some long forgotten instinct telling me it was the best choice right now, well that is until Amaimon brings the bat down on the same leg again, then the other multiple times. My shrieks deafen even my own ears as they are torn from my tiny throat.

_No more, no more, no more, no more no more, no more, no more no more, no more, no more! _

_Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!_

_ MAKE IT STOP!_

_I try to open my eyes but my vision is clouded with the continuous flow of tears, the application of pain had stopped and I watch as what I guess is Amaimon lower himself beside me. He runs what I think is his thumb over my lips for a second before he speaks again._

"_Are you going to be quiet now?"_ He asks, his voice sounding its usual monotone, it holds no emotion at all, and that's what scares me the most right now. _What will happen if I say no?_

"_Y-yes, I will b-be silent Un-Uncle Amaimon."_ My voice cracks, my throat scratched and raw from all the screaming but it seems to be enough for Amaimon as he pats my head as if I'm a dog. As if everything he just did was completely normal. I squeeze my eyes shut and suddenly the pain vanishes.

Opening my eyes again in shock I look around. I'm in a completely different space, white walls, no windows, white tile floors, and the roof seems to be made of white light. A white bed with crumpled white sheets and a single white pillow in the corner of the room, my clothes are also white but they are stained with blood and some other white substance. Where am I now? I don't remember any of this so what is this?

Examining myself properly I notice the finger shaped bruises all over my arms, legs and waist, I can feel what seems to be blood trailing from my mouth. Standing I stumble over to the bed, my lower back aching worse then the rest of my body, but I feel the strangest sensation of some substance coming out of somewhere it really shouldn't.

My eyes widen in horror as I piece the puzzle together. Oh god no. Now that I've noticed it I feel so dirty. I can feel the grime crawling under my marked skin, tainting me, crawling deeper so its not just my appearance that's soiled, staining my very soul. Blackness slowly creeps into my vision, clouding it. Blinding me..

"_Hmm? Your awake Rin-chan?"_Amaimon's emotionless voice brakes off my downwards spiral, snapping my head up I meet Amaimon's emerald eyes. Those eyes that simply stare at me, giving nothing away before they fill with amusement and another feral smile spreads across Amaimon's lips, why is he smiling? What is so funny, so amusing?

As if sensing my questions Amaimon walks over and bends in front of me, grasping my chin between his forefinger and thumb so he can make me face him.

"_Do you feel empty now, Rin-chan?"_

But before I can reply I am snapped back to reality, my entire body shaking as if I'd just run a marathon and my head throbbing as if I'd just pounded it against a wall over and over. The cool tile helps to calm me down as I try to even out my breathing, standing proves to be hard so I balance myself on one of the chairs next to the aisle and take deep breaths.

How long ago did that happen, I don't remember Amaimon raping me, I don't remember that torture either. How long did he have me for? My earliest memories are of when I was seven, and even then it was at the end of the year. Is it plausible that I repressed the memories? Well fuck why are they coming back up now?

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turn around and see Amaimon in front of me, a mocking smile on his face as if he knows exactly what I was thinking. Quickly grabbing the outstretched arm I flip Amaimon over my shoulder and spin so I can straddle him to pin him down. Raising my fist I'm about to bring it down when Amaimon disappears.

"RIN!" Yukio shouts at me, worry and fear etched into his every feature, I blink Yukio? Fuck wasn't that just? Shit now he's going to worry and I'll have to tell him. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Climbing of Yukio I quickly run out of the church, my headache fading with the passing breeze and my shakes subsiding with the movements of my muscles.

"Rin? Rin?! Oi Rin! RIN!" I hear Yukio call out to me but I don't stop I keep running as fast as I can, knowing that even if he follows me I'll lose him soon enough anyway. Turning down the alley I take all the shortcuts I can think of as I feel my vision blur, hot trails of water forming down my cheeks as I pick up my pace again. The people I pass don't even register and when I arrive at my destination I ascend the stair by threes.

Slamming open the door I run half way out onto the roof before collapsing onto my knees, my face upturned to the mockingly bright sky. How dare it be so clear when inside I'm breaking down. How am I meant to deal with this, how am I meant to deal with everything that asshole has done to me.

Burying my head in my hands I feel my tears come faster as sobs wrack my entire body, desperate and pleading. I need help, I need someone to tell me its okay. I need for none of that to have happened.

"_Amaimon wants to make sure you still remember your lessons about how to be quiet"_

The bastard how dare he, how dare he do this to me! Falling forward I smash my fist into the ground, my tears dropping one by one to the concrete of the roof.

"_Remember. You're not allowed to forget our time together Rin-chan"_

I open my mouth in a silent scream as I pound the ground again, resting on my elbows and shins as I try to forget it all, but it just flashes faster, every memory from my seventh birthday to now, every punishment, every game, every experiment.

"_Rin-chan lets see how long you'll last"_

"_Ahhh I want to play a new game this time, how old are you again?"_

"_Rin-chan I found some friends for you to play with."_

I open my clenched eyes at the sound of the door opening knowing somehow that it had slammed shut behind me, my tears have formed a puddle on the ground and they won't stop falling.

Sitting back up on my knees I half-heartedly turn my head, my arms limp at my side as the tears keep coming. My blurry vision locks on a figure I know very well, a figure that I was desperately wishing to see but at the same time one I never wanted to see me like this.

"Rin?" He asks softly, carefully walking forward, he's slightly out of breath but he doesn't even seem to notice his own exhaustion as he walks forward, crouching in front of me. And his concern is enough, enough to make my emotionless mask crumple that I had pulled up when I had turned and I let my pain show, my fear, and all my weaknesses. Without a seconds hesitation I burry my face in his shirt, my need for comfort to great to stop me from doing so.

"Bon!"

{[]}

Yuki- Well! Did I make the end of this chapter dramatic enough? Good enough? Be sure to review, they make me post faster!

And to the fantastic reviewer AnetteRuby, thanks next chapter I'll be bringing Amaimon back and have some more explicit violence, rape etc. I'll have Yukio come home from school with Bon to find the house trashed and Rin gone. I look forward to hearing your thoughts again soon.

Xx Yuki xX


End file.
